Love Story the reality series
by sassytink
Summary: reality tv sells whether you be witch, wizard or muggle, you're instantly hooked. this was no different. Draco, Ginny, their daughter accompainied by Blaise and Pansy on a tv show could only mean one thing....chaos
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: The Shit Show Begins

**Disclaimer: I own nothing ****L**

A/N : so this is the third attempt at the same story but for some reason I fell in love with this one even though the others we're more developed. It's my first story to ever be posted but unlike most I won't ask for only good reviews, I want the good, the bad and the down right ugly. I most definitely want your opinions because I want this to be a story not just for me but for you as the reader, so send me your ideas and I'll make them happen…happy reading 333

At ten am the cameras started rolling unbeknownst to the two occupants. It was one of their candid moments that begged to be filmed for all these years yet no one ever captured it. The two sat on their couch, her cuddled up to his side reading the paper with him.

"are we making the right choice?" the vibrant red whispered to her silver eyed Adonis.

"do we ever?" those eyes never left the current article.

"not initially but they always work out for us in the end"

"so then just file this in that folder and run with it"

"honestly Draco we're not talking about a paint color here"

"no shit"

"language!" she chastised him as if he were a child.

"what are you my mother?"

"no your wife"

"how could I forget"

"can you be serious?" she said pulling the paper out of his hand. He turned his head to look her in the eyes.

"I am being serious"

"do you think this is a good idea?"

"you mean letting cameras into our house , recording our every move so every one in the wizarding worlds can see it including your parents and family who we haven't seen or talked to in seven years since we left?" he said it as if it were the most ordinary question to ask a person. As per usual his uncanny ability to make light of a situation triggered one of their many banters.

"yea that's the one"

"then no I think it's an awful idea."

"so then why did you agree to it?" her eyes travelled to the wall opposite them as if it were the most intriguing thing at the moment.

"Let's face it Gin, reality tv sells. And what are they gonna show on tv that they don't post in the papers?"

"EVERYTHING!!"

"so what? What do we have to hide?"

"EVERYTHING!" at this point Draco sat up pulling Ginny with him so she could straddle his lap. Before retaliating her placed his hands around her face so she had no choice but to look him in the eyes.

"let's face it babe the thing that's freakin you out the most is the prospect of your parents seeing it."

"no shit"

"language"

"bite me"

"bare it"

"later"

"promise?"

"of course"

"fabulous"

"I try"

"you succeed"

"why thank you"

"why you're welcome" he drew her in for an earth shattering kiss, a kiss that viewers could feel the love radiating from no matter where their location was. It was one of the kisses that left you breathless, a wee bit flustered and out of sorts when it ended.

"what we're talking about?"

"you're God awful parents"

"oh…yea…. So what do we do?"

"we already signed the contracts there's not much else we can do."

"but-"

"no"

"but what if-"

"no"

"they could-"

"Gin just stop! I don't give a flying fuck about your parents or your asinine brothers nor do I care about their opinions of me, my family or us and I never have. I just don't get you. We've been all over the papers for years now they were bound to see one of them and now you worry?"

"they're my family"

"could've fooled me. I mean really when was the last time they were "family" to you. Like do see my point?"

"yea. I just let my mind go"

"I know you do baby"

"that's why I have you to set it on straight again."

"exactly" he replied with the infamous Malfoy smirk plastered on his face. Ginny buried her head in Draco's neck in hailing his unique scent.

"we're so screwed."

"basically"

"fuck"

"language"

"ugh"

And so the shit show began. Neither knowing what the outcome would be, how the show would be perceived or even if it would get picked up. But they did it, all walls down, nothing left to hide. This was their story, one that began 13 years ago, that for a brief moment of time we got a glimpse into. It would be interesting to see the chapters unravel themselves to us but until next time …………..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Interview

an: sorry it took me so long to update i had doctor appointment but i should have a new chapter up by tuesday

**Disclaimer: still not mine**

The week following the premiere of their show began the never ending slew of interviews to promote the series. Majority of the time the couple could be seen sitting beside one another across from their interviewer but on this rare occasion it was solely Ginny. Even on screen you could tell that she was no longer that scrawny, meek, jittery child she once was. No longer was she copper haired, short or underdeveloped, rather her hair had deepen to a dark auburn, her growth spurt gave her a body any women would kill to have and with that came an air of confidence that she once lacked. Dressed in a silk emerald green kimono dress with Manolo Blahnik's 'Pepe' in black adorning her feet Ginerva Malfoy was a women of beauty, prestige, and society : she was a lady.

"welcome back" Mandi Write, this years hot reporter, said into the camera. "For those of you just tuning in we're sitting here with the lovely Ginvera Malfoy" Ginny gave a slight wave in recognition. Turning back to face Ginny, Mandi resumed the interview. " So before we went to break we were discussing you're new show."

"Yes we were"

"how does it feel to finally see it broadcasted?"

"weird in an accomplishing way. We wrapped the show months ago but now it finally feels done."

"will you being doing a second season?"

"at this point only time can tell. If the ratings are high and our viewers stick with us every week, I don't see why the network wouldn't pick it up again."

"over a million people tuned in to see the premiere of your show last week, that's insane"

"I know it's crazy. When I heard that, my first thought was they must not have had anything else to watch. Then I looked at the line up for that night and I was like wow we must be interesting."

"did you expect people to take an interest?"

"when you do a show of course you want people to take an interest because then what would be the point of doing the show to begin with?"

"there wouldn't be one"

'exactly. At the same time I didn't realize just how many viewers we would get. I expected less then half of that to tune in because in my eyes Draco and I are just a normal couple."

"but to the outside world you're the 'it' couple"

"yea."

"what was it like letting these camera into your home?"

"terrifying. You saw the first show! I freaked out _after_ the cameras started filming."

"but you said in the show that you tend to do that?"

"It is my greatest character flaw. I sign up for things, I put the plan into motion and as soon as we start moving with it I freak out, have second thoughts and then I try to back out."

"how many times has this happened to you?"

"the question is when _doesn't _it happen to me."

"the answer?"

"it never not happens to me."

"are you serious? What about when you gave birth?" Ginny burst out in uncontrollable laughter, the kind that brings tears to your eyes and causes you to gasp for air. It took her a solid two minutes to gain control over herself.

"woo" she released a calming breath. "okay, I'm good now. Did Draco tell you to bring this up?"

"yes. He said it was his favorite moment and felt you should tell us."

"of course he did. When I found out I was pregnant with out first child I was ecstatic, I went baby crazy, buying out every baby store, I did and redid the nursery four times, I just couldn't wait."

"naturally."

" this went on for nine an a half months because my child refused to grace us with her presences. Finally my water breaks and I figured it wouldn't be long after that. 30 _hours_ later Chloe was born, the doctor put her in my arms and instead of being a normal mother I looked at Draco and said put her back please."

"after all of that time you wanted her to back inside you?"

"yes! I had no idea what to do with her, how to take care of her, I was a bull in a china cabinet and she was the china, I was bound to destroy her."

"what would make you feel that way?"

"All I could think was what if I become my mum? What if one day she stops being the light of my life and I push her away? I couldn't let that happen and the best way I knew how to avoid that was to have them put her back inside me."

"do you still feel that way?"

"no, I got over that in about 30 minutes once Draco made me realize that I knew what it was like to be the castaway of the family and I would never put my child through what I went through, I would never be my family."

"have they ever tried to make peace with you?"

"no and I don't think they ever will"

"that has to weigh heavily on your heart"

"not really. I know that sounds heartless but I excepted the fact that Harry Potter was more important to my family then I was when I was 10 so when they slowly started disowning me when I was 11 it became an average part of my life. I'm the black sheep and I'm okay with that. I go to sleep every night with a light heart, a guilt free conscience and I sleep peacefully which is more then I can say for them. And in the essence that they do sleep peacefully each night with no regrets then I never _want_ to speak to them again because that means they feel what they did to me is right. At 11 years old my boyfriend's parents took care of me like my parents refused to, you don't do that to a child no matter what the terms are. "

"no, you don't. if you bring a child into this world they're your responsibility, you have to feed, clothe, bathe, and nurture that child till they're considered an adult. Once they become an adult you don't stop being a parent you just release your control on their life."

"yet the Malfoys were the ones who bought me my school supplies, robes, clothing, birthday and holiday presents as well as a thousand other things. If my mom remembered to knit me a sweater on Christmas it was a lot coming from her."

"did people ever accuse you of being a gold digger?"

"of course they did, how could they not? Poor Ginny Weasley dating rich Draco Malfoy, it screamed scandal from the beginning. But I never was after his money, I hated taking anything from him and I always held a job during the breaks from school."

"did it put a strain on your relationship with your husband?"

"No. We knew from the very beginning we were in it for the long haul so Draco always said that if he had it to give to me the he was going to give me the world no matter who thought what. No one's opinions matter besides ours' and his parents."

"if there was one thing you would want the viewers to know what would it be?"

"be true to yourself, follow your heart because everyone else will steer you wrong"

"thank you for being here today."

"it was a pleasure."

"you can catch the Malfoys' new show Monday nights at 9/8 central on channel 7."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Monday Night

A/N: thank you gus for the reviews and following the story i'm sorry it took so long to update it was a crazy week

disclaimer: stll not mine

3 pm

"DADDY!!" came the screeching voice of a Chloe as she bounded into her father's office, blond hair bouncing on her shoulders.

"yes baby girl?" Draco looked up from his paper work to acknowledge his first born.

"what's a bun in the oven?" she asked innocently.

Draco stared at his nearly six year old daughter in disbelief. If it were a comic strip his jaw would have hit the floor due to the look of complete shock on his face.

"where did you hear that?"

"Uncle Blaise said that Aunt Pansy had a bun in the oven so I asked Aunt Pansy if I could have some when it cooled off and she said it wasn't that kind of bun so then I asked her what kind it was and then she told me that it was a conversation I should have with you or mommy but mommy's at work so what's a bun in the oven?"

"I think we should wait for mommy to get home"

"but I wanna know now."

"but I don't want to answer this question without your mother."

"why?"

"because I'll mess up the answer and mommy will make me sleep on the couch."

"why?"

"because last time we had one of these conversations that's what she did."

"why?"

"because she's better with words then I am"

"why?"

"because she's a girl"

"why?"

"because that's how she was born."

"why?"

"I don't know"

"why?"

"because I don't?"

"but you're my daddy and you know everything"

Draco released a sigh of exasperation realizing that there was no way he could talk his way out of this one nor could he keep up the "why" game with his adorable daughter till his wife returned home in three hours.

"why don't we go ask your Uncle Blaise? This way you get your answer and I get to sleep in my bed."

"what if he doesn't know the answer? He's not as smart as you."

"He'll know, I promise."

"what if mommy gets mad?"

"then she'll hex Uncle Blaise."

"Okay." she lifted her arms up clearly stating she wanted to be carried. Draco, still clad in his sweat pants and wife beater, got up from his desk to pick up Chloe.

"come on little one let's go make your Uncle sweat."

Draco and Chloe made their way to the living room where Blaise sat munching on chips.

"Hey mate." Blaise said never tearing his eyes away from the flat screen tv that sat on the wall opposite him.

"Hey."

"I thought you had work to do?"

"I do"

"taking a break?"

"so to speak. Chloe here has a question for you."

"what's up munchkin?" Blaise asked while taking her out of her father's arms.

"What's a bun in the oven?"

"ugh Draco? Isn't this a question you should be answering?"

"No Blaise since you were the one who mentioned it in front of an impressionable 5 year old I felt you should be the one to explain it."

_Draco's Commentary_

_Kids don't say the darndest things, idiotic adults open their idiotic mouths in front of the kids knowing that they'll repeat it . One day I will teach Blaise to not open his mouth in front of my children. All I know is that when Gin gets home all hell is going to break loose. Kiss your bits goodbye Zambini. I cant wait to see him try and talk his way out of this one._

"but GinBug's going to hex my bits off and I like my bits man"

"and I like my bed."

"so what is it?" Chloe asked once more getting irritated that she was being ignored.

"it's just another way to say that a women is pregnant." he turned to Draco with a smug look on his face that said 'see that wasn't so bad'. Draco returned the look with a shake of his head knowing full well that this would not be the end.

"what's pregnant mean?"

"it's when a women is carrying a baby inside her."

"like when mommy got fat and then we got Blake when she got skinny again?"

"exactly"

"oh. So how does the baby get in there?"

"with a special seed"

"how does the seed get in there?"

"um…"

"and how does the baby get out?"

"the women pushed it out."

"through where?"

"oh good lord. We should wait for your mom to get home"

"already tried that one mate, didn't work. But keep up the good work I'm going to check on Blake." Draco left the room and began climbing the stairs to his four year old son's room.

Draco peaked his head into the room to see if Blake was still napping only to find him sitting in the corner playing with his toy quidditch set.

"Hey little man." Draco said walking into the room.

"Daddy!" Blake bolted from his spot on the floor into his father's arms.

"how was your nap? " Draco asked kissing him on the cheek

"relaxing." Blake responded with the answer he heard his mother give the day before.

"why didn't you come get me when you woke up?"

"Chloe"

"ah. So you heard her yammering on and chose to stay away."

"she's loud." He ruffled Blake hair while laughing. Chloe indeed was loud, it was the Weasley in her after all. She looked exactly like Draco but had her mother's personality, temper and the habit of being vocal the majority of the time. Blake on the other hand was not only the spiting image of his father but he had his relaxed, quiet, personality to him.

"come on let go check on your uncle."

"ugh"

6 pm

_Ginny's Commentary_

_As soon as I walked in I knew something was up. Just one day I would like to come home from the shop to a fiasco free house, that's all I want. It will never happen but one can only dream_.

"I'm home!"

"MOMMY SAVE ME!!" Blake blared as he catapulted towards his mother.

"what's wrong baby boy?" Ginny asked lifting him into her arms.

"Chloe hasn't stopped talking."

"about what?"

"a bun and an oven."

"DRACO!!!!!!!!!"

"BLAISE DID IT!" Draco replied from the living room.


End file.
